My Heartvoice Song
by Sachika Arikazuto
Summary: Songfict sedih(maybe) yang ceritanya(?) dinyanyikan oleh Sakura, aktris sekaligus singer yang baru saja kehilangan penopang hidupnya/silahkan baca jika berminat.../ide pasaran/satu banding dua sama Last Togetherness
Songfict sedih(maybe) yang ceritanya(?) dinyanyikan oleh Sakura, aktris sekaligus singer yang baru saja kehilangan penopang hidupnya/silahkan baca jika berminat.../ide pasaran/satu banding dua sama Last Togetherness/sumbang review pliss(~.^)

Oneshoot

My Heartvoice Song

Sachika Arikazuto

No copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning:typo, AU, Sakura's POV(awalnya), gak terlalu bikin haru(maybe), and so many more.

Ini fict unik dimana Flashback n Time now(?) berganti bergiliran(?). Mohon diingat bahwa setelah lirik lagu, baris baru, lalu alur akan diubah menjadi Flashback. Ini adalah songfict milik kak Agnes Monica yang judulnya Tanpa kekasih.

And this is it

,

,

,

Kupejamkan mataku rapat dan menghembuskan napas panjang, mencoba menghentikan tangis yang 'mungkin' tak akan bisa berhenti.

Kenangan itu, tak bisa kulupakan...

Tes

Tes Tes

"Aku tahu kau tak punya cukup kekuatan untuk ini, namun aku juga tak punya pilihan lain. Nyanyikan lagu apapun yang kau mampu dan yakin akan disukai para _fans_ yang datang dan pemirsa dirumah, ini siaran _Live_ dan di _Tokyo Dome_ "

Tenagaku tak banyak, jadi lebih baik kusimpan untuk konser super besar nanti daripada menjawab permintaan Karin.

,

,

Hampir dari mereka semua membawa lampu kecil sewarna rambutku dan...

Tes

Sasuke

Ayolah Saku, _make up_ mu bisa luntur nanti. Ini kesempatan yang sangat kau tunggu dalam hidupmu. Seharusnya, seseorang yang sangat besar perannya hingga aku sampai ditempat megah ini, berada disini dan menyemangatiku meskipun hanya dengan tatapan lembutnya dan senyum tipis.

Tes Tes

Bahkan saat sudah berdiri tengah panggung pun, air mata ini tak bisa berhenti.

"SAKURA _SAN_ , _MAKENAIDE_!"

" _GANBATTE NEE_...!"

"KAMI DISINI UNTUKMU SAKURA _CHAN_!"

"KUATKAN HATIMU, HARUNO _SAN_!"

"LUKA HATIMU AKAN KAMI SEMBUHKAN, SAKURA _CHAN_... MAKANYA, NYANYIKAN ISI HATIMU UNTUK KAMI"

"JANGAN MENANGIS LAGI..."

Senyum tulus yang berusaha kusunggingkan membangkitkan semangat mereka untuk kembali meneriakkan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat untukku.

Menghembuskan napas panjang

Keadaan _Tokyo Dome_ ini berubah hening ketika semua lampu di panggung dimatikan

Jemariku menekan tuts piano...

Diikuti petikan gitar...

Dua lampu menyorotku dan Karin, tentu saja lampu yang menyorotku jauh lebih redup karena...

" _Langit begitu gelap... hujan, tak juga reda... Ku harus, menyaksikan... cintaku terenggut tak terselamatkan..._ " suaraku agak serak dan dua kata terakhirnya seperti lirihan

Tes

BRUMMM...

CKIIIIITTTT

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

"SAKURAAAAAAAAA!"

BRAAKKK BRUGGG

DHUAAARR

Mobil yang tadinya kami kendarai meledak berkeping-keping sesaat sebelum tabrakan maut ini terjadi.

Aku berhasil menghindar, namun...

Tes Tes

"S-S-Sasuke _kun_..."

Payung biru dongker yang kupegang terlepas dan terbang ke atas bagai balon

Tubuhku basah penuh tetesan air mata langit, namun Sasuke...

Tes Tes

Tubuhnya terhempas ke jalan beraspal yang tentu saja keras saat mobil meledak. Pakaiannya basah penuh air mata langit dan...

Darah

" _Ingin kuulang hari... ingin kuperbaiki... Kau sangat kubutuhkan... Beraninya kau pergi dan tak kembali..._ "

Tanpa disuruh pun aku berlari menuju seorang pria yang sangat kucintai...

Duduk disamping kepalanya dan menjadikan pangkuanku sebagai bantalnya... Kepalanya kupeluk erat...

Tepat di tangan kiri, pada jari manisnya... Tersemat cincin pertunangan kami... Tangan kirinya terkepal seakan tak ingin cincin itu terlepas, sepertinya sengaja ia taruh di atas tubuhnya bagian dada kiri, dimana didalamnya terdapat hatinya yang selalu memberikan cintanya untukku...

Mata _Onyx_ indah itu terkatup rapat

"Sasuke, ini kejutan?! Kau bilang sebentar lagi kau akan memberikanku hadiah, apa ini hadiah yang kau maksud?! APA INI HADIAHMU?! JAWAB AKU SASUKEEEEE... SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE... BANGUUUUNN... HIKS, HADIAH APA?! KEJUTAN APA?! KAU INGIN MEMBERIKU KEJUTAN HADIAH NYAWAMU YANG HILANG TEPAT DIDEPAN MATAKU?! HIKS... _BAKA_... DARAH INI, PASTI SAUS TOMAT KESUKAANMU YANG KAU CAMPURKAN PEWARNA MERAH SEPERTI BIASANYA KAN?! DAN PRIA DISANA ITU, YANG DITANGKAP POLISI... DIA DAN POLISI ITU ORANG BAYARANMU KAN?! SASUKEEEEE... BUKA MATAMU SEBENTAR SAJA AGAR AKU PERCAYA KALAU SEMUA INI HANYA SANDIWARA..."

Mata pria yang sangat kucintai ini terbuka sedikit, menampilkan _Onyx_ kesukaanku... _Onyx_ kelam yang tak pernah membuatku bosan melihatnya berjam-jam...

Ia tersenyum sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki...

"Ini memang sandiwara... Yang dibuat Tuhan untukmu..." tangan kanan penuh darah itu, menggapai tanganku, dan mencoba menggenggamnya erat. "Sakura, ini hanya kuucapkan sekali dan tak akan kuulang... Ugh... Maukah, kau... UHUK... Menjadi pendamping hidupku hingga mautku tiba?!"

"Tentu... TENTU SAJA... Hiks, kejutanmu ini benar-benar membuatku takut loh, sudah selesai kan?! Ayo berhenti dan bangun"

"UHUK" darah kembali keluar dari sela mulutnya saat batuk

"Sudah kubilang BERHENTIIIIIIIII!..." tangis yang tadi terhenti, kembali berlanjut.

"Sakura, _anata_... Kau sudah menjadi pendamping hidupku kan?! Kini saatnya mautku tiba... Hanya satu hal yang ingin kukatakan sejak dulu... Kau, akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya ,UHUK UHUK... gadis yang kukatakan Aku... Mencintaimu..." matanya tertutup secara perlahan-lahan...

"Aku juga hingga akhir hayatku, kaulah yang akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya pria yang akan kukatakan, Aku juga mencintaimu..."

Cup

Ciuman perpisahan

"UHUK UHUK"

"S-SASUKE _KUN_?!"

"Hah... Hah... Ku- tunggu kau, di... Surga... _Sayonara_ , _Aishiteru_..."

"SASUKE _KUN_! SASUKE _KUN_! SASUKE _KUN_! SASUKE _KUN_! SASUKE KUUUUUUNN...!" kepalaku kutolehkan kesegala arah

"APA YANG KALIAN TUNGGU, HAH! CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS... INI BUKAN DRAMA OPERA SABUN, CEPAAAATT... NYAWA SUAMIKU TERANCAM!"

" _Dimana letak surga itu... Biar kugantikan tempatmu denganku... Adakah tangga surga itu... Biar kutemukan... untuk bersamamu..._ "

"Biar kuperiksa dulu, aku dokter yang kebetulan lewat"

Aku sedikit merasa aneh, kalau ada tabrakan seperti ini, bukannya seharusnya langsung dibawa ke UGD?! Kenapa diperiksa dulu?!

"Nak, kuatkan hatimu dan terimalah... Dia sudah pergi ke dunia yang berbeda"

"Tidak, kau pasti dokter gadungan. Sasuke masih hidup dan bisa diselamatkan. SASUKEEEEE... BUKA MATAMU!" Lalu kuperiksa denyut nadinya, ternyata... "IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

" _Kubiarkan senyumku... Menari, di udara... Biar semua tahu... KEMATIAN TAK MENGAKHIRI... CINTAAAAAAAA... HAAA..._ " aku tak pernah takut kehabisan napas dan bisa mati, karena itulah yang kutunggu-tunggu, bertemu Sasuke _kun_ dan menjaganya dari bidadari-bidadari yang seratus kali lebih cantik dibandingkan denganku.

Banyak dari mereka yang terharu, bahkan menangis akan lagu yang kunyanyikan. Mereka tahu betapa sakitnya aku saat itu, mereka mengerti perasaanku, dan bukan menutup telinganya saat mendengar teriakan membuang kemarahanku menggema bagai vokalis band _rock_.

Tak peduli, aku tak peduli. Meskipun wartawan sudah berkerumun menanyaiku dan bahkan mengambil fotoku. Dan aku tak peduli meskipun mereka semua berpikir Sasuke sudah pergi dari dunia ini, aku tetap kukuh membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat, bahkan menumpang mobil salah satu wartawan dengan imbalan akan dijawab pertanyaan dalam perjalanan pun akan kulakukan.

,

,

"Haruno _san_ , bukankah sudah jelas detak jantung kekasihmu sudah berhenti?! Mengapa kau masih bersikeras?!" sang wartawan memulai wawancaranya

Tes Tes

"Karena ia suamiku" air mata terus membanjiri pelupuk mataku

"Suami?! Yang kutahu kalian baru bertunangan dua minggu yang lalu?! Apakah kalian menikah secara diam-diam dibalik awak media?!" sambil menyetir, wartawan berambut _silver_ dan berkacamata ini masih terus menoleh kearah kami berdua dan mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Tidak, kami baru menikah beberapa menit yang lalu. Meskipun tidak secara resmi, hubungan kami sudah terikat janji suci"

Andai semua butiran air mata yang jatuh ke wajahmu bisa membuat keajaiban untuk kita...

"Aa, _Naru hodo_...-

"Bisa lebih dipercepat?! Suamiku sudah banyak kehilangan darah... Tak bisakah kau lihat?! Aku seorang _public_ figur yang menangis sesegukan didepan wartawan _infotaiment_ " kupotong kalimatnya yang pasti akan semakin panjang dan membuang waktu

" _OWOOO...OHO... UWO...WO... Dimana letak surga itu... Biar kugantikan tempatmu denganku... ADAKAH TANGGA SURGA ITU... BIAR KUTEMUKAN... untuk bersamamu..._ "

"Maaf nona, anda tidak boleh masuk"

"T-Tapi-... Kumohon, selamatkan suamiku"

"Haaah... Hanya Tuhan yang bisa membantu kami, nona. Berdoalah untuk keberhasilannya. Kami akan mencoba melakukan yang terbaik"

Brakk

Pintu ditutup suster yang tadi memberiku harapan

,

,

Cklekk

"Dokter, suamiku selamat kan?! Dia sedang tidur kan?!"

Menghela nafas panjang, "Jawabannya ada dua, yang pertama... Tidak, dan yang kedua, ya... Namun dengan tambahan penjelasan"

Senyumku terkembang perlahan. "B-B-Beritahukan saja yang j-jawabannya, Ya. A-Aku b-benci berita negatif"

Menggeleng, lalu berkata "Suamimu memang tidur... Untuk selamanya. Seharusnya kau membawanya kesini sejak limabelas menit yang lalu. Bukankah jarak antara tempat tabrakan dan rumah sakit ini hanya satu kilometer?! Jadi seharusnya kau sudah sampai kesini sejak setengah jam yang lalu, apalagi menggunakan mobil"

Wartawan kurang ajar, dia sengaja memperlambat saat mewawancaraiku agar berita yang sudah ia tulis, menjadi kenyataan. Dia tak ingin tulisannya diubah karena Sasuke hidup kembali.

"Sasuke sudah tidur ya?! Bisa aku tidur bersamanya?! Bisa kan, dokter?! Pasti bisa... Kalau begitu, antarkan aa-

Tubuhku terasa ringan, bagai awan...

"NONA HARUNO!" segalanya menjadi gelap setelahnya

'sial, padahal aku ingin meminta tanda tangannya' gumam seseorang entah siapa

Kesadaranku hilang

Apa ini jalan menuju tempat Sasuke?! Tapi kemana aku harus melangkah?!

" _DIIIMAAANNA LETAK SURGA IIITUUU... BIAR KUGANTIKAN... tempatmu denganku... AAADAAAKAH TANGGA SURGA ITU... Biar kutemukan... untuk bersamamu..._ " konser besar ini menjadi benar-benar menjadi pelampiasan emosiku. Teriak marah, segalanya ingin kulakukan agar rasa pedih ini hilang...

"Sadar juga. Hey ingat... Lima hari lagi konsermu... Kau akan menjadi lebih terkenal setelahnya... Hingga ke mancanegara. Berterima kasihlah pada jerih payahku"

Hanya kujawab anggukan lemah

"Jangan lemah begitu, aku tak mau rugi karena penampilan burukmu nanti. Semua orang akan menunggu kesembuhanmu, HEY. Bernyanyilah seperti tak ada beban dalam hatimu" Suigetsu, _Manager_ sekaligus pacar teman duetku selama ini, terus mengoceh tanpa memperdulikan dimana dan dengan siapa ia berbicara.

Tak ada beban, heh?! Lalu kematian Sasuke bukan termasuk beban?!

"Kenapa, aku ada disini?!" kutatap seisi ruangan serba putih ini

"Tentu saja untuk mempertahankan nyawamu. Kau mau mati?!"

" _Apalah... artinya hidup... tanpa kekasihku... Percuma, ku ada... disini..._ " suaraku menjadi lebih lirih, lebih mirip bisikan rasa sakit, tak punya tenaga untuk mengeluarkan yang lebih.

Tangisku semakin tak bisa ditahan

Kehilangan karier dan _fans_ setelah ini tak jadi masalah untukku, bahkan nyawa.

Lalu tepuk tangan memeriahkan gedung besar ini... Mereka mengira lagu yang kami mainkan sudah habis, namun kenyataannya... Masih ada kejutan dariku.

Shine:dalam kurung dalam tanda kutip itu,suara Saku yang yang diluar tanda kutip,itu suara penyanyi latar,kayak backvoice(?) sama juga,diputar n bukan berasal dari suara asli,karna diatas panggung cuman ada Saku n Karin.

BTtS

Dari piano, berpindah ke drum. Lampu sorot berubah menjadi lebih bercahaya. Dan berkelap-kelip seperti yang ada pada diskotik. " _(Menggapaimu)... (Bersamamu)..._ " kupukul dengan segala emosiku

 _(surga)_

" _Dimana letak surga itu?! (Kekasihku)..._ "

" _Biar ku gantikan tempatmu... (Bersamamu)_ "

 _(Surga)_

" _Percuma ku ada disini... (menggantimu) tanpa kekasihku bersamaku... percuma ku ada disini... tanpa dirimu(bersamamu) tanpa dirimu..._ "

 _(Surga)_

" _Apalah artinya hidup... (kekasihku) tanpa kekasihku... (bersamamu) Percuma ku ada... Disini...(bersamamu)(jangan pergi tinggalkan diriku) Apalah artinya hidup...(kekasihku), tanpa kekasihku... Percuma ku ada... Disini... (bersamamu)..._ " sebelum bagian terakhirnya habis, aku berpindah ke piano dan kembali memainkannya pelan. Lampu yang menyorotku kembali redup seperti sebelumnya.

" _Apalah artinya hidup...(kekasihku), tanpa kekasihku... Percuma ku ada... Disini...(kekasihku) Apalah artinya hidup... tanpa kekasihku..._ "

Mataku seakan kehilangan cahayanya, redup... Sayu... Kosong...

Rasanya ingin cepat menyusul Sasuke...

Lampu dinyalakan kembali

Tepuk tangan meriah malah membuatku semakin menitikkan air mata. "Sasuke _kun_..."

,

,

Tak ada rasa lelah untuk menemuimu, sepulang konser besar yang berdurasi 6 jam nonstop pun, aku masih cukup kuat untuk mendatangi tempat istirahat terakhirmu...

"Sasuke _kun_... Aku datang... Dan aku punya hadiah untukmu... Bunga _rose pink_ dengan bungkusan dan pita biru dongker. Didalamnya sudah kutambah tomat ceri, kesukaan kita berdua... Hiks, makanya... Kembalilah kesini dan ambil hadiahmu dengan senyum tipis tersungging seperti biasanya... Hiks... Sasuke _kun_..." suaraku serak

Cengeng, tak bisa melepaskanku... Entah apa lagi yang akan kau katakan bila saat ini berada disampingku...

"Kau sedang apa, disana?! Kau masih menungguku sendirian dan tidak sedang ditemani bidadari-bidadari disana kan?! Aku tahu dan sadar, dari segi penampilan... Aku tak pernah cocok bersamamu, namun aku ini setia loh, sampai sekarang aku masih menunggu saat bisa bertemu kau. Kapan ya, kira-kira?!" suara dan nada bicaraku kembali manja dan cempreng seperti saat aku biasanya bicara pada Sasuke.

"Seharusnya lusa adalah hari bersejarah kita, sayangnya... Tuhan terlalu cepat mengambilmu... Tapi, aku punya ide bagus, bagaimana kalau... Kita adakan acara pernikahan disana?! Pasti menyenangkan... Tanpa perlu meminta bantuan _wedding planner_ pun... Pasti bisa berjalan sukses... Bahkan spektakuler. Tempat yang terindah buatan Tuhan, pasti membanggakan. Lagipula, ada _Tou san_ Fugaku dan Kizashi disana. _Kaa san_ Mikoto dan Mebuki juga. Yang kurang hanya aku dan Itachi _nii_. Dan akan lahir Uchiha-Uchiha kecil yang tak pernah mengenal dunia kejam dan keras ini, dengan hidup di surga, tak mungkin kita repot mengurusi tangisan mereka. Ide bagus kan?! Aah, aku jadi tak sabar menyusul kalian... Oh ya, hampir lupa. Aku juga punya kejutan untukmu..."

Kukeluarkan satu benda yang lebih besar dibandingkan tanganku, yang berhasil kuseludupkan dari kak Itachi... Benda yang cukup berat untuk ukuran wanita sepertiku...

"TADA... INI DIA... keren kan?!"

Sebuah pistol sewarna mata seseorang yang selalu ada dalam hatiku

"Untuk mempercepat pertemuan dan acara kita, aku menggunakan ini... Kau tahu Sasuke _kun_ , aku sangat kesulitan saat mencurinya loh... Habis, Itachi _nii_ menaruhnya di tempat rahasia sih... Syukurlah aku menemukan remote aneh untuk membuka pintu ke gudang senjatanya. Dari semua yang ada, hanya ini yang saat kulirik, terlintas wajahmu. Mungkin ini pertanda, bahwa ini adalah tiket untuk menemuimu..."

"Bagaimana cara menggunakannya yah?! Difilm-film _action_ yang selalu kau tonton, aku sering melihat, cara menggunakannya itu... Tarik pelatuknya... Ah, agak berat untuk mengarahkannya pada kepalaku... Sebentaaar..."

"UUUUUH... Kok aku deg-degan ya?! Antara takut tidak berhasil dan gugup untuk bertemu kalian semua... Tunggu... Yeay berhasil kuarahkan... _I'm coming_... SASUKEE!" tak peduli ini di area pekuburan dan sudah lewat jam tiga pagi, kuteriakkan nama pria yang akan segera kutemui.

"SAKURA, JANGAN!"

"OH, ITACHI _NII_!... _SAYONARA_..." kulambaikan tanganku semangat dan senyum perpisahan yang sangat-sangat hangat

DOR

"SAKURAAAAA!" masih sempat kudengar teriakan kakak iparku disela-sela kesadaranku yang semakin berkurang.

'Tunggu aku dikeabadian, Sasuke _kun_ '

Normal POV

Tanpa perlu komando, segera kaki Itachi berlari menuju mayat seorang gadis yang baru saja ia lihat detik kematiannya.

"Hoy, Sakura... Bangun... Sakura... Kau satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku mengingat Sasuke... Bangunlah Sakura... Hey... Jangan bercanda... Sakura..." dari yang tadinya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kekasih adiknya dengan cepat, berubah menjadi lambat, lemah, seakan tak bertenaga lagi... Dan akhirnya berhenti.

"SAKURAAAAA!"

Dari tangan yang tak memegang pistol, terlihat bagian dari sebuah kertas yang digenggam Sakura

Ternyata sebuah surat yang kusut, tulisan tangan Sakura sendiri.

 _ **Hey, em... Halo... Siapapun kau, terima kasih sudah melirikku... Aku hanya punya satu permintaan terakhir... Kubur aku, tepat disamping Uchiha Sasuke, suamiku. Dan tulis namaku, Uchiha Sakura. Kubur juga semua barangku yang berada disini, agar aku bisa membawanya hingga ke surga... Semua benda ini sangat berarti bagiku, terutama... Baju pengantin dan semua buku harianku... Doumo arigatou gazaimasu dan, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu**_

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, adik ipar... Apapun itu..."

,

,

Sorenya di pemakaman

"Dia terlalu cepat meninggalkan kita semua. Dan terlalu tak sabar untuk bertemu suaminya. Semoga mereka berdua bahagia disana" Karin menghapus air matanya kasar

"Ya, semoga"

,

,

,

This is the end of the story

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

Apakah fict ini berpotensi membuat minna san mengeluarkan air mata?!O_okalau gak,maaf yah,maklum karna shine pertama kali nulis fict hurt " nyayat hati*brokenheart#Bhuagghh.

Pas lagi jenuh nulis Y. E. Y.,E. H. H. U., n R. E. E. O, malah dapet ide fict ini pas lagi makan malam sambil dengar lagunya kak Agnes,keren amat,saking kerennya sampe bubur kosong yg shine makan kerasa ada sate ayamnya*ngawur.

Memang,sengaja dibikin akhir sad aja,my sad song,bukan my happily ever after song _ .

Dari fict ini,shine merasa gaya tulis shine udah berubah,jadi lebih dewasa n bersahaja(?)# beneran loh,kata" jauh lebih luas yg shine temukan saat mendapat ilmu yg gak terduga gituloh.

Kalo salah nulis lirik,jangan marah cuman bermodalkan telinga yg dibilang tuli ini, headset n dinaikin sampe tingkat 30 biar suara kak Agnes terdengar jelas,tapi yg terjadi malah bikin shine tambah tuli -_-. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please

Tambahan:setelah ini akan ada fict baru yang berinisial T. S.

Numpang iklan:

Light and Dark: bercerita tentang pembunuh bayaran [BlackShing] beraura gelap dan [KFU] entahlah mereka ini apa -_-a yang ditawan sama BlackShing karna kalah nyusup buat blablablabla...{supernatural fict}

Different but Same: tentang Sasuke yang selalu merasa sial karena bertemu gadis aneh yang awalnya dikira bisu dan blablablabla... {penuh kelucuan dan keOOCan}

Dark Side: berkisah tentang pasangan tunangan(?) SasuSaku yang sangat disegani karena kekuatan yang kalau digabungkan bisa sangat mengerikan, bahkan bisa mengalahkan dua batalyon klan Senju dan Uchiha, kembalinya masa lalu mereka berdua, dan Sakura yang diharuskan memberikan penerus sebelum blablablabla... {supernatural fict}


End file.
